habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new it 2020
---- Qui puoi vedere tutte le notizie del 2020. Notizie attuali 1/2/2020 RIVELATI GLI OGGETTI PER GLI ABBONATI DI FEBBRAIO! Gli oggetti per gli abbonati di Febbraio sono stati rivelati: il Set Stylish Sweetheart! Riceverai questo set se ti abboni ad Habitica entro il 29 Febbraio! Se sei già un abbonato attivo, ricarica la pagina e poi vai a Inventario > Oggetti per ritirare il tuo equipaggiamento! Abbonarti inoltre ti da’ la possibilità di comprare Gemme con l’oro -- Più a lungo sarai iscritto, più gemme al mese potrai comprare! Ci sono anche altri vantaggi, come un accesso più lungo a materiali non compressato e un carinissimo Lepronte. E, come ciliegina sulla torta, gli abbonamenti ci permettono di far crescere Habitica. Grazie a tutti voi per il vostro supporto -- significa molto per noi. ---- Gennaio 2020 31/1/2020 FESTA DI COMPLEANNO DI HABITICA! E ULTIMA OCCASIONE PER IL WINTER WONDERLAND Festa di compleanno di Habitica Il 31 Gennaio è il compleanno di Habitica! Grazie mille a tutti quanti per far parte della nostra community – significa molto per noi. Adesso unitevi a noi e ai NPC per festeggiare! Torta per tutti! In onore delle festività, a tutti è stato donato un assortimento di torte deliziose da dare ai propri animali! Inoltre, per i prossimi due giorni il mercante Alexander venderà torta nel suo negozio, e a volte potrai ricevere della torta quando completi le tue attività. La torta ha lo stesso effetto del cibo per animali normale, ma se vuoi sapere quale tipo di animali preferisce quale fetta, puoi trovare degli spoiler nella wiki. Bizzarre vesti da festa Ci sono delle nuove bizzarre vesti da festa gratuite nella colonna delle ricompense! Indossale con orgoglio! Medaglia Festa di compleanno di Habitica In onore del compleanno di Habitica, tutti sono stati fregiati della medaglia Festa di compleanno di Habitica! Questa medaglia verrà accumulata per ogni compleanno che festeggerai con noi. Ultima occasione per il Set Fabled Fox Promemoria: questo è l’ultimo giorno per abbonarsi e ricevere il Set Fabled Fox! Abbonarti inoltre ti da’ la possibilità di comprare Gemme con l’oro e altre vantaggi come il Lepronte! Grazie mille per il Vostro supporto! Ci aiutate a migliorare Habitica. Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Goodies! Winter Wonderland is coming to a close in Habitica. It's the last day to snag this year's limited edition outfits from your Rewards column. Depending on your class, you can be an Evergreen Warrior, Bell Mage, Winter Spice Healer, or Lantern Rogue! Don't miss these awesome gear sets, available to purchase with Gold! The Seasonal Shop will also be closing when the Gala ends. The Seasonal Sorceress is stocking the seasonal edition versions of previous winter outfits, now available for Gems instead of Gold, and the Trapper Santa and Find the Cub Quests. It's also the final day to buy Starry Night, Holly, and new Aurora Magic Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! This is also the final day to buy our special Winter Quests! You can purchase Find the Cub and Trapper Santa quests in the Seasonal Shop individually for four Gems each, or you can get the discounted Winter Pet Quest Bundle, featuring Trapper Santa, Find the Cub and the Penguin quest all for seven Gems in the Quest Shop! Please note that the Find the Cub and Trapper Santa quests only need to be completed once each to obtain the rare Polar Bear pet and mount. ---- 23/1/2020 POST SUL BLOG DI HABITICA! GILDE PREFERITE E USE CASE SPOTLIGHT Spotlight delle Gilde: I preferiti di Beffymaroo Nella serie dello Spotlight delle Gilde di quest'anno abbiamo deciso di mettere in evidenza alcune delle gilde preferite dallo staff di Habitica, dai moderatori, e forse anche da alcuni collaboratori di alto livello! Questo mese iniziamo con delle selezioni fatte da Beffymaroo! Se vuoi migliorare la tua esperienza su Habitica, e unirti a delle Gilde attive e positive, questo è un ottimo modo per trovarne delle nuove alle quali unirsi. Use Case Spotlight: Meccaniche Custom di Habitica L'Use Case Spotlight di questo mese tratta di Meccaniche Custom di Habitica! Esso include un buon numero di buonissimi consigli inoltrati dai giocatori nella Gilda dell’Use Case Spotlight. Speriamo che possa aiutare chiunque stia cercando dei modi per migliorare la propria esperienza su Habitica. Inoltre, stiamo raccogliendo le vostre opinioni per il prossimo spotlight! Come massimizzate la partecipazione nelle vostre squadre? Includeremo degli esempi condivisi da giocatori nel prossimo Use Case Spotlight sul blog di Habitica il mese prossimo, perciò posta ora i tuoi consigli nella Gilda dell’Use Case Spotlight! Non vediamo l’ora di scoprire come utilizzate Habitica per migliorare la vostra vita e per fare ciò che dovete fare! ---- 21/1/2020 NUOVI SFONDI STEAMPUNK DAI VIAGGIATORI NEL TEMPO! Salve giocatori! Abbiamo rilasciato dei nuovissimi sfondi nel Negozio dei Viaggiatori nel Tempo! Sfoggia i tuoi outfit retrofuturistici alla Torre dell'Orologio, agli Steamworks, e addirittura su di una Aeronave! Questi sfondi saranno disponibili al costo di una Mystic Hourglass ciascuno. Da' un'occhiata al Negozio dei Viaggiatori nel Tempo per trovare questi belissimi sfondi, così come vecchi equipaggiamenti per gli abbonati, la missione dei robot, e anche degli animali e cavalcature rari! Grazie mille per supportare Habitica! Speriamo che vi piacciano i vostri nuovi sfondi. ---- 16/1/2020 POST SUL BLOG: NEGOZIO STAGIONALE La menzione speciale per articoli della Wiki di questo mese tratta del Negozio Stagionale! Speriamo che ti possa aiutare ad ottenere il massimo dal Winter Wonderland e dai molti altri Galà che ci saranno in futuro. Va’ a darci un’occhiata e facci sapere che cosa ne pensi contattandoci su Twitter, Tumblr, e Facebook. ---- 14/1/2020 SKIN E COLORI DI CAPELLI INVERNALI! I colori di capelli invernali dell’edizione stagionale sono disponibili all'acquisto! Adesso puoi tingere i capelli del tuo avatar color Neve, Menta Piperita, Verde Agrifoglio, Aurora, Stella Invernale o Festività. Inoltre, anche le skin invernali dell’edizione stagionale sono disponibili! Puoi completare il tuo look invernale con le skin Aurora, Elegante, Festività, Agrifoglio, Polare, Zucchero o Stella invernale. Tutte questi set di personalizzazione saranno disponibili solamente fino al 31 gennaio, dopodiché non saranno più disponibili fino al prossimo anno, quindi non lasciarti sfuggire quest’occasione! Le puoi trovare cliccando su Utente > Modifica Avatar. ---- 6/1/2020 SFONDI DI GENNAIO E OGGETTI NELLO SCRIGNO INCANTATO! Abbiamo aggiunto tre nuovi sfondi nel Negozio degli Sfondi! Adesso il tuo avatar può festeggiare una Festa di Compleanno, osservare la quieta bellezza di un Deserto Innevato, e posare in una Palla di Vetro con Neve. Da' loro un’occhiata cliccando sull’Icona Utente > Sfondi! Inoltre, c’è del nuovo equipaggiamento acquistabile tramite oro nello Scrigno Incantato, come ad esempio il Set Torta di Compleanno! Lavora duramente sulle tue attività nella vita reale, in modo da guadagnarti tutti i pezzi! Buon divertimento! :) ---- 6/1/2020 ULTIMA OCCASIONE PER REGALARE UN ABBONAMENTO E RICEVERNE UNO GRATIS! Oggi è la tua ultima occasione per approfittare della nostra promozione, nella quale, regalando a qualcuno un abbonamento, ne ricevi uno anche tu gratuitamente! Le persone abbonate hanno un sacco di benefici ogni mese, come ad esempio oggetti esclusivi, l’abilità di compare gemme con l’Oro, e un esclusivo Lepronte. Inoltre ci aiuta a migliorare Habitica :) Per regalare un abbonamento a qualcuno, basta aprire il suo profilo e cliccare sopra l'icona a forma di regalo in alto a destra. Se sei curioso di provare un abbonamento, adesso è il momento giusto! Rendi felice un tuo amico, ed usate le vostre nuove gemme per andare in missione insieme. Tieni presente che se tu o il ricevente dell’abbonamento regalato avete già un abbonamento in corso, l’abbonamento regalato inizierà solamente dopo che quello in corso è stato cancellato o è scaduto. Grazie mille per il vostro supporto! <3 ---- 1/1/2020 OGGETTI PER GLI ABBONATI DI GENNAIO E SFIDE UFFICIALI DI HABITICA! Rivelato il nuovo Set per gli abbonati di Gennaio! Gli oggetti per gli abbonati di Gennaio sono stati rivelati: il Set Fabled Fox! Riceverai questo set se ti abboni ad Habitica entro il 31 Gennaio! Se sei già un abbonato attivo, ricarica la pagina e poi vai a Inventario > Oggetti per ritirare il tuo equipaggiamento! Abbonarti inoltre ti da’ la possibilità di comprare Gemme con l’oro e tanti altri benefici. Inoltre, puoi approffittare della nostra promozione "Regala un abbonamento e ricevine uno in regalo", quindi è il momento migliore per darci un'occhiata. La promozione durerà fino al 6 Gennaio. Grazie a tutti voi per il vostro supporto – significa molto per noi. Sfida Raggiungimento propositi Gennaio 2020 e nuova Sfida Take This Il team di Habitica ha avviato una serie speciale di Sfide ufficiali che viene tenuta nella gilda ufficiale dei Propositi per l’anno nuovo. Queste sfide sono progettate in modo da aiutarti a gettare le basi per i tuoi obbiettivi destinati al successo e poi mantenerli per tutto il corso del 2020. Da’ un’occhiata alla prima sfida di quest’anno per iniziare il tuo cammino sulla strada del successo! La sfida di questo mese, Begin Your Quest ("Inizia la tua avventura"), si concentra sulla scelta di propositi realistici e raggiungibili! Il vincitore del primo premio avrà a sua scelta un abbonamento ad Habitica in regalo per un mese, oppure 25 Gemme, quando la sfida verrà conclusa il 3 Febbraio. Inoltre altri quattro fortunati giocatori vinceranno un premio di 15 gemme. Congratulazioni ai vincitori della Sfida di Dicembre, @AndoJun, @SilverSquirrel, @CathB, @IntegrationAsh, and @DerRue! E’ stata avviata anche la nuova Sfida Take This, "Hero's Triumph", che si concentra sul fare volontariato. Va’ a darci un’occhiata, in modo da guadagnare pezzi aggiuntivi dell’armatura Take This! Take This è una organizzazione noprofit che ha come obbiettivo di informare la community dei gamer su problemi legati alla salute mentale, fornire una adeguata educazione su problemi mentali e sulla prevenzione di malattie mentali, e a ridurre la visione negativa che si ha di queste malattie. Congratulazioni ai vincitori dell’ultima sfida Take this, "Test Thy Courage!": vincitore del primo premio @r-flan2020, seguito da @SPLOOean, @Bobette37, @WizardGnome, @pearlygeek, e @drilcipher! Inoltre, coloro che hanno preso parte alla sfida hanno ricevuto un nuovo pezzo dell’Take This item set, nel caso in cui essi non l’avessero ancora completata. La puoi trovare nella Colonna delle Ricompense. Buon divertimento! ---- Category:News